This Is our Pride, deep inside We are one
by Evil Kion
Summary: a 5 year old from Kenya Africa gets transported to the Pride lands. around the time of Simba's Pride only dying on the same day. His twin brother who has been his long lost brother who was thought dead then they were 4 and a half meets his brother. will he and Kiara learn to get along... or will they destroy each other at the battle between the outsiders and Simba's Pride.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuaminika is a boy from Kenya Africa who knows both English and Swahili. His parents are both white. His father was a translator who who spoke with English and Swahili from the Swahili people of Kenya. His mother was a American who moved to Kenya as a human child she was saved by some lions at a very young age. After his mother got saved she got adopted into a lion pride. His mother doesn't like to talk about what happened to her birth family. She knew English, Swahili And learned to speak to and understand lions do to being raised the rest of her life by lions. Kuaminika means trustworthy in Swahili. Kuaminika when he turns into a lion cub he was golden fur. His tuft of mane is a dark gold in color . His Tail tuft is a dark gold in color same as the tuft of mane on top of his head. He is 5 years old as a human, but as a lion he is the same age as Kion. He has bluish-white eyes as both a lion cub human. Disclaimer: I do not own the lion guard or the Lion king series.**

* * *

Kuaminika with his parents are exploring the Savannah. It was storming. Kuaminika was running ahead of his parents and gets knocked out, straight into a big rock formation. Lighting strikes and kills his parents. Kuaminika's parents getting killed by lightning is the last thing he sees before he gets knocked out. Kuaminika gets turned into a lion cub by the great kings of the past **(side note: Kuaminika and his family believed that goodhearted lions and human kings go to the stars in the skies and that the stars are the ancestors of every goodhearted human kings lions. similar to that of what the Lions of Simba and Mufasa's pride believe about the stars. )** then gets placed in the Pride Lands by the great kings of the past. Kuaminika wakes up under a tree. "Mom! Dad! Noooo!" Kuaminika starts to cry. Kion and the lion guard are patrolling the Pride Lands. He also realizes he's turned into a lion."Hapana! Everyone!

Everyone! There's a lone lion cub crying under a tree near the watering hole outside Hakuna Matata falls!he seems to have a bruise on his head." Shouts Ono.

"he looks like he's depressed about something." "Good work Ono, Lion Guard let's go. Til' the Pride Lands end!" shouted Kion. "Lion Guard defend!" Shouted the Entire Lion Guard. As they raced to the lion cub. As they got there noticed he was still crying. Kion was the only one to hear the lion cub mumbling. "Storm. Lightning. Mom. Dad. Dead." whispered Kuaminika repetitively

. "Calm down. It's what's wrong?" Said Kion. "I was in storm. Mom and dad got struck by lightning and died. We we weren't in a pride yet mom was taking us tot the pride of lions that saved and adopted her. Something about a lion and lioness named Ahadi and Uru. My dad however said she didn't know what she is taking about. That there was no such thing as Ahadi and Uru." Said Kuaminika.

"Hevi Kabisa! Your mother knew my great-grandparents! King Ahadi and queen Uru!" yelled Kion. "I've heard stories of a human being adopted by my great-grand father Ahadi's Pride. But I never thought they'd be true. I'm guessing that your mother and father are humans and you were adopted by them. Said Kion. "yeah I'm adopted." lied Kuaminika. "I'm sorry for your loss." Said Kion. "what's your name." Asked Kuaminika. "I'm Kion, and these are my friends and members of my team, the Lion Guard." As soon as Kion said Lion Guard Kuaminika's widened. As he cuts Kion off.

"The Lion Guard! I've heard my mom speak about it and a lion named Taka." Kion froze. "Taka? Who's that?" asked Kion. "well you will have to talk to some weird talking mandrill named Rafiki about that. From what I've heard about that shaman he sounds made-up. Um this wouldn't happen to be The Pride-." Kuaminika was about to finish when Rafiki popped up out of no where.

"young human you have been turned into a lion by the Great Kings of the past to save you from being a Hyena's lunch. Also do not lie about you parents! Kion! Lion Guard he was never adopted! he just said that because he didn't you want to make think he is crazy! And also yes this is. Welcome to the Pride lands." said the wise mandrill.

"you must be Rafiki. Um I know I was turned into a lion

somehow! I just didn't know who or what did it!" Growled the young male cub. " anyways. And these my friends and member of my team. Ono, Bunga, Beshte, and Fuli." Said Kion. "let be guess the hippo is Beshte the strongest, The egret is Ono the Keenest of sight, the cheetah is Fuli the fastest, and the African honey badger Is Bunga the Bravest. Which leaves you Kion as the Fiercest." said the golden lion cub. Kion and the rest of the Lion guard blinked in shock

. Even Rafiki blinked in shock.

"oh and by the way my name is Kuaminika." Said the golden Cub. "Kuaminika means trustworthy doesn't it?" asked Kion. "yes it does." Said Kuaminika. "We must take him to Pride Rock" yelled Rafiki. "gotta catch me first." said Kuaminika as he disappears into the tall grass. "hey were did he go." Said Kion. Kuaminika Pulls Kion's Tail. "Ow! Who did that" Kion said as Kuaminika ties Fuli's tail to Kion's. Kion turns to see his tail is tangled with Fuli's.

Kion then gets tackled by Kuaminika. "Ha your it. Wait you can't chase me with out pulling on Fuli's tail." Said Kuaminika with a playful, mischievous look. "Seriously? You had to do that. Rafiki, would you help us untie our tails please?" Asked Kion. "Of course Rafiki would like to help you out with that." Said Rafiki. Rafiki unties Kion and Fuli's tail.

"ha ha ha, now the real fun begins. And be able to keep my mind off of..." Said Kuaminika and before he could finish his sentence the sad memory flood into his mind and he skidded to a stop, flopped on the ground and pulled back his ears in sadness. Kion noticed the quick change in Kuaminika's mood.

"Hevi Kabisa. You ok Kuaminika?" asked Kion. As Kuaminika started to cry. "no.. I just remembered..." said Kuaminika sniffling. "hey Kuaminika come with us, there's some one i want you to meet." said Kion as the two re-merged with the group they set off for Pride Rock.

* * *

At Pride rock

* * *

Kion, the Guard, Rafiki, and Kuaminika reach the top of Pride rock's slope. Kuaminika notices Kiara, starting to feel a happy, tingling feeling. "Hey Kion! Who's this cub who can't seem to take his eyes of me?!" Asked Kiara. "Kiara meet Kuaminika, Kuaminika meet Kiara my sister." introduced Kion. "H-h-h-hi nice to meet you. Kiara is such a pretty name." Said Kuaminika. Kiara giggles a little until you she notices Kuaminika starting blush.

"Um Kion can we talk with a second?" asked Kiara. "Sure Kiara. what is it you want to talk about?" asked Kion(Kiongozi). "it's about Kuaminika." said Kiara. "ok what about him."well that cute golden cub needs to find someone else because i want him out of here. did you not notice he blushed at me. he is defiantly bad luck." Said Kiara. "his name means trustworthy you know.

" said Kion. "yeah i know but still i don't like him, he needs get lost in the outlands or even the back lands for i care." Said Kiara. "Sorry Kiara. but he was a human child at one point. he got turned into a lion and transported he after his Parents got killed by a lightning bolt strike by the Great kings of the past to save his life. he has no where to go. just give him a chance for me." Said Kion. "Ok fine" Lied Kiara.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait you're fur is like gold. I can fix that so you will be looking more like Scar. You really need a blacker mane. Using tar mud in you mane, tail tuft, and eyebrow should do it. Good , perfect." said Kiara said to herself. Animals notice a lion cub that looks like Prince Ahadi.

"That must be a son of Scar. he looks just like Ahadi minus the blue eyes of Uru. An outsider!" the surrounding animals mumble." Th cub's face starts to swell. Do to tar being on him. Kuaminika tries to breath. "wait he is having an allergic reaction to something. Maybe the reason his mane looks like Ahadi is because of... tar! He is having an allergic reaction to Tar." says a cub who everyone stares at.

"Hey isn't that Kovu. Scar's adopted son who was chosen to be scar's heir" said a baboon. "Kiara did you do this that is not nice. I snuck here to play play with you again. I will be in so much trouble if mother finds out I'm here." Kovu cleaned off Kuaminika of tar just as Rafiki shows up.

"No he would have been out of my hair and dead for all I care if you didn't get rid of that tar at least the allergic reaction will stay for a wile and he will die. He likes me but I rather him be gone. His parents deserved to die from lightning. The great kings of the past didn't need to do save him. He's a creep!" Yelled Kiara.

"Kiara this isn't like you. The Kiara I know is Friendly, kind, and are fun. Not selfish and mean." Said Kovu. "Kovu is right Kiara, you even told Kion you would give him a chance, just for Kion. It appears you lied to kion. I will have to report your behavior to you brother and father, I am very disappointed in you Kiara." said Rafiki. Rafiki mixes some powders herbs and juices together.

Rafiki then applies the gooey mixture to Kuaminika's spots were the tar was, after he appies some of the mixture to the spots were the tar, he starts to pours the rest in the young cubs mouth. Rafiki forces Kuaminika to swallow the gooey paste. 10 seconds later the swelling dies down and Kuaminika manages to breath. "asante Rafiki. Who are you?" Kuaminika said. Behind them is his identical twin Waaminifu pops out only deference is Waaminifu doesn't have scars ,him having no allergies, and his eye color is gold-amber. "I'm Kovu." said the cub who get red of the Tar. "Waaminifu brother there you are. _**(Author's side note: Waaminifu means honest, disloyal, loyal, & unfaithful while Kuaminika means reliable, creditable, And trustsworthy in Swahili.) **_I thought you were dead." said Kuaminika

.

"we both know you got those Scar's from a cheetah cub you tried to pet. She was fine until you started to touch her fur. She said her name was Fuli and that those scars she gave you was a warning. Plus because she didn't trust humans. She was shocked when I repeat what she said she ran off. ring a bell brother?" Said Waaminifu.

"also you failed to notice a lion symbol on her left shoulder, it match one of the symbols that were inside mom's old journals, the mark of the lion guard. The leader of the lion guard has a mark that stands out, in the book it mentioned a lion named Taka who referred himself to Scar having a special powerful roar known as the roar of the elders. An other book mentioned two lions with in Ahadi's pride, a lion with a lion named Aminifu and a lioness named Uaminika she had two brothers Waaminifu and Kuaminika. They were killed three hyenas named Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed during Mufasa's rein. Her parents were killed trying to protect Scar's Guard as Scar used the roar of the elders on her parents and his on guard destroying them in the process. After that she took all her books with her and ran away." Said Waaminifu.

"We were named after mother's brothers. According to the books they looked like us when they were cubs.

Mother got cut by the claws of Aminifu & Uaminika, In one entry. Then they cut themselves and put their blood in her cuts. After that she somehow learned to talk to animals. She started to become half lion. Teeth and ability to see in the dark along with claws and digestive system changed. She could swap between her lion and human side. So maybe we we're part lion From the beginning.

That would explain a whole lot more to why when we were turned into lions we became like Mom's dead lion siblings." Said Waaminifu.

Kuaminika suddenly collapsed. "Help me. Please." a Cobra appeared out of nowhere "this will be a deadly experience for him. Bye bye. Oh and the name's Ushari" said the Snake As it left.

"Rafiki applies the needed medicine. "Ah that should do the trick. Rafiki just hopes that he got medicine applied in time." Said Rafiki. Kuaminika dies in a short seconds.

"no, brother! Come let's get this burial done Rafiki, Kiara you to you need to be there so Rafiki and explain what happened." said a grieving Waaminifu.

"brother is there a chance you fighting back death." Said Waaminifu. Kuaminika's heart starts up again. And his breathing is barely viable. "Wait he's faintly coming back. Rafiki he needs to stay with you at you're tree. If it's ok with you Rafiki." Said a hope-restored Waaminifu.

* * *

 _ **At Pride Rock**_

* * *

"Kiara i am very disappointed in you." Said Simba angrily. "Kiara You said you would give him a chance. you lied to me." Said Kion sadly. Then out of no where Zira Kills Kuaminika. "I'm impressed on what you did Kiara. putting tar on that cub though selfishness. just to make him unlikable is genius. you almost killed him though his allergies. you should join us. " Said Zira. "Zira! So you were a witness." Snarled Everyone but a quiet happily interested Kiara.

"good ridden. wait what am i saying he didn't deserve that i do. what is wrong with me." argued Kiara to herself. "he and his twin brother are and were kinda cute. though Waaminifu is kinda cuter. ugh what am i thinking. ugh why did i have to be so selfish." muttered Kiara under her breath. "Kiara, sounds to me like you feeling both guilty but not guilty. Confused on how to feel." Said Waaminifu. "also you think i'm cute?" "w-what i-i never said that." Stuttered Kiara nervously.

suddenly Kiara starts to get dizzy. Kiara starts to walk but is moving dizzily. "Kiara needs to rest! guilt, embarrassment, & dizziness is taking their hold on her!" said Waaminifu. "Huh? i'm not Dizzy you're crazy." Said Kiara as she blacked out collapsing.

It's been 12 weeks sense the Death of Kuaminika & Kiara blacking out. Kiara starts to wake up. "what happened? Kuaminika? is that you? i'm sorry. Please forgive me." Said a Dorsey Kiara. "close but not quite." Said Waaminifu. Kiara's eyes widened as everything that happened from Rafiki's tree to pride rock hit her hard in the guts. "Waaminifu. i'm sorry forgive me. It should have been me, not Kuaminika!" Said Kiara. "I forgive you Kiara. you're back and i was brought here when i was attacked by hyenas. i watched everything. i remember you crossing the border. meeting Kovu. jumping on all those crocodiles. ditching Timon and Pumbaa. though that was when Kion Bunga was pranking Rafiki. those two got grounded for a week." said Waaminifu. _**(Author's side note: when Waaminifu and Kuaminika were 4 1/2 years old they were attacked by hyenas . both Waaminifu & Kuaminika survived along with there parent's. but Waaminifu was brought to the Pridelands outside Pride Rock by the great kings of the past. he was turned into a day and a half old lion cub but he kept all his memories. Waaminifu was surround by the same hyenas. Zuri's dad saved Waaminifu. Waaminifu has a better memory than Kuaminika. well anyways Waaminifu was adopted my Nzuri(Zuri)'s parents.) **_" how did you know that. did you sneak. i thought you were playing with Zuri and Tifu." said Kiara. "we were playing near the watering hole that day i saw that seen and man it was hilarious. me, Zuri, Tifu all saw it. Pumba cannon-balling on top of you with-out realizing it. Timon freaking out. i believe his words were this"

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _Alright ah let's see here. uh. "Gee, Simba!_  
 _The good news is we found you daughter. The bad news is we_  
 _dropped the warthog on her?"_ _(then Pumbaa said) Kiara? Kiara?!_

 _"Pumbaa! let me define "Babysitting!" Said Timon_

 _"Babysitting... Oh sorry sorry." Said Pumbaa_

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

" _Hey! That was not funny." Said Kiara as she pouted. "oh it was defiantly funny." Said Waaminifu. "Wait, you're saying You, your sister Zuri, and friend Tifu saw that Kiara incident?" Asked Timon shocked and angry with Pumbaa beside. "ok remember the i was found? i remember as if it were yesterday. oh and believe me i have a good memory. it went like this_ _"_

* * *

 ** _Flashback ( The day of Waaminifu's transient from Kenya to the Pride Lands)_**

* * *

 _"Hey Shenzi look at that look at this. We have a family of Humans. Been a while sense last time we've been to the realm of man. I mean last time was with that girl, Shujaa i believe her name was. she was a tough customer i mean Ahadi's pride had too stop us from our meal. Uaminika and Aminifu took her in. Wait there she is again and look what we have here she has a mate and twins by the look of it identical except the eyes one was blue-white eyes while thee other has amber-gold eyes._

 _Kinda like her brothers Waaminifu and Kuaminika. she must have named them after them." said Banzai. "Yeah you're right about that Banzai, but hey Gold eyes is a few feet away. poor time to eat." Said Shenzi. "e he he he" laughed maniacally Ed as he licked his lips. "Waaminifu!" shouted Shujaa in horror. "Kuwatunza grab Kuaminika. No! Waaminifu He's dead." "Ah back in the Pride Lands and it appears Waaminifu hear was turned into a one and half day old lion cub._

 _Must be those so called Lions in the sky, great kings of the past they call them. Well anyways looks like our work got easier." said Shenzi. a Roar echo behind them. "Um Shenzi, ed. Lions!" yelled Banzai. " Oh Kuamua, well we brought are human meal back with it seams you're so called Great Kings of The Past turned Waaminifu into a one and a half day old infant cub. he is the son of that human girl Shujaa the one that was adopted by Uaminika and Aminifu._

 _he has a twin brother but he is still with them. it appears Shujaa has named her kids Waaminifu and Kuaminika after her brothers that we killed during Mufasa's reign." said Shenzi. "Well he does look just like Waaminifu, and you are not eating him." yelled Kuamua. he injured the trio and scared them off. Kuamua then carried Waaminifu. to his mate._

 _"Ufumbuzi. The great kings of the past have turned one of Shujaa's child into a one and a half day old cub i had to take care of Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed Scar them. he is just like Waaminifu. she even named him Waaminifu. that trio had to go into the realm of man." Said Kuamua. "Well we won't here's his new sister and we are his Family until Shujaa returns with her family." Said Ufumbuzi. "We are his segregate Family. Hopefully one day they will be reunited._

* * *

 ** _End of Wamminifu's flashback (The day of Waaminifu's transient from both human to lion cub and from Kenya to the Pride Lands.)_**

* * *

"Whoa, you actually remember that? hm you really were a human." Said Simba.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Simba I remember spying on Kiara after a waterhole incident, she meeting Kovu. Don't judge a lion by his blood. yet still be weary. He was terrified of his mother. though Zira nor Scar were his parents. Actually Vitani, Nuka, Kovu... basically all of Zira's pride are scared of her. She beats them abuses them treats with hate and rarely gives them attention, I sometimes spy one them. Anyways after that after you're introduction to Kovu. I remember you lecturing Kiara. She will under one day yet I understood instantly. I believe it went something like this_

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

* * *

 _"Kiara what did you thing you were doing?  
You could have been killed today." said Simba_

 _"But daddy i didn't mean to disobey-" Started Kiara but was cut off._

 _"I_ _'m telling this because i love you... I don't  
want to loose you." said Simba "I know." Said Kiara. _

_" If something happened i don't know what I do.  
One day I won't be here and i need you to carry on in my place._

 _Your are part of the-" Said Simba but was cut off._

 _"The great circle of life, I know" said Kiara.  
_ _"Exactly and you need to careful. As future queen" Said Simba as he was interrupted._

 _"but what if i don't want to be queen.  
_ _it's not fun" Said Kiara annoyed about being queen._

 _"That like saying you don't want to be a lion. It's in you're blood,  
as i am. We are a part of each other." said Simba as Kiara pouts._

 _ **Simba and Kiara's song: We are one**_

 _Simba: "As you go though life_

 _You'll see_

 _There is so much that we_

 _Don't understand_

 _And the only thing_  
 _we know_

 _Is things don't always go_

 _the way we planed._

 _But you'll see Every day_

 _That we'll never turn away_

 _When it seems all your deams_  
 _Come undone_

 _We will stand by you side_

 _Filled with hope_  
 _and filled with pride_

 _We are more_

 _Than we are we_

 _We are one"_

 _Background animals: Mam malay_

 _We are one_

 _Mam malay_

 _Mam malay_

 _We are one"_

 _Kiara: "If there is so much_  
 _I must be_

 _Can i still just be me_

 _The way I am"_

 _Animals in the background: La la la la_

 _Kiara: "Can I trust in my own heart_

 _Or am I just one part_

 _Of some big plan"_

 _Simba: "Even those how are gone_

 _Are with us as we go on_

 _Your journey_

 _Has only begun_

 _Tears of pain_  
 _Tears of joy_

 _One thing_  
 _nothing can destroy_

 _Is our pride_

 _Deep inside, We are one"_

 _Background animals: Mam malay_

 _We are one_

 _Mam malay_

 _Mam malay_

 _We are one"_

 _Simba: "We are one you and I_

 _We are like_  
 _the earth and sky_

 _One family_

 _Under the sun_

 _All the wisdom to lead_

 _All the courage_  
 _that you need_

 _You will find_  
 _when you see_

 _We are one"_

 ** _End of Song._**

 _"As long as you live here... it's who you are.  
You'll understand some day." Said Simba_

* * *

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

 _"So you watch the entire thing. Huh well at least you understand. No Wonder you are called the Golden Stealth-hunter by the other_ _species of animals with in the Pride Lands." Said Simba. "I know anyways, think of what i said about judging a lion do to their ancestors as in not to judge a lion by their blood or any animal. some cannot turn back and are too blind to see while others may be able to be broke from the chains of their leader._

 _i_ _t is never to late for the next generation to change. i saw in Kovu a adventurous innocent cub who has been adopted by Zira and being forced to do something he doesn't want to do. i fear something bad is going to happen to Kovu's pure good heart if he keeps being around Zira." Said Waaminifu. "Bye Simba! i'm off to hang with the guard or kiara!" "Bye Waaminifu! See you later!" shouted simba. as he watched Waaminifu run off to see his friends._

 **"T** **hat's** _ **strange what are Janja, and his hyenas and a strange big lizard doing in with those tikiti melons?" thought Ono as he notices the Hyenas and the lizard** "Hapana! Everyone, everyone! Janja and his hyenas along with a mysterious lizard are take a rather large amount of tikiti melons and taking them to their volcano! they're a mile or two from it. We have to hurry if we are to get them back." Freak Ono "Nice work Ono. Lion guard let's go" said Kion. "Wait Kion can join you and help out with the tikiti melons? we both know that Fuli and i are considered the fastest two animals in the Pride Lands." said Waaminifu. _

_"Ok Waaminifu, let's go. Til' the Pride Lands end!" Shouted Kion. "Lion Guard defend!" Said Waaminifu, Kion, & the lion guard. "ready Fuli let's race there" Said Waaminifu. "we'll meet you there!" "oh your one Waaminifu!" said Fuli. Both Waaminifu & Fuli raced to the outlands volcano. "Huwezi_ _!" Shouted Fuli. "_ _Mpaka mzunguko wa maisha ukianguka, wajibu wetu ni kutetea!_ _" Shouted Waaminifu._

 _"um Kenge, i believe i see Fuli and one the friends of the lion guard! He is so stealthy it's not cool, he and Fuli are nick named 'The fastest two animals in the Pride Lands' by the herds and flocks of the Pride land. that lion cub is called Waaminifu. named after his dead uncle. he was a human once yet when he was brought here the supposed great lions in the sky turned him into a lion cub. He grew up with Kion and Kiara yet he has memories that are um strange. he mentions family members named Shujaa, Kuaminika, and Kuwatunza. And a place called Kenya." said Janja._

 _"Kenya is a place in the realm of man. oh and it we have Kiara hidden held captive again. Scar wants her to be taken to the Outsiders to her great aunt Zira. who better to kill Simba and rule as his heir's mate and queen of the Pride Lands!" Said Ushari._

 _"The Outsiders, yeah take her to some ah... pack of painted wolves." Said Janja. "No Janja the Outsiders are a group of Lions led by a Lioness named Zira. they are the remaining members of Simba's pride that remained loyal & continued to follow him after he died. The Outsiders are the remaining followers of Scar. Now hurry! up our prisoner is getting restless!" Said Ushari. Ushari disappeared from sight._

* * *

 ** _At the Outlands Volcano_**

* * *

"throw all of the melons but one in the volcano! also do you have the staff if so i want you to draw a circle on the ground near in the middle rock deck that hovers close over the lava, and make the circle huge Ushari with this symbol in the going though the center of the circle." Scar made a fire hit the ground near the entrance. he showed at the entrance then disappeared. after Scar returned back to his lava chamber, the Mark of scar appeared scorched into the ground. Appeared in his lava chamber.

"you mean like this?" said Ushari. "yes that is perfect." Scar hid himself. Soon the Lion Guard and Waaminifu appeared inside the volcano. "Kion come fight me for this last tilkiti melon." Said Janja. "ok" Said Kion. Kion charge at Janja got to the the center of the circle but got trapped in the center on of the Mark of Scar. soon a spark of fire landed on Kion's shoulder. the fire around him stopped as scar emerged from the Kion's burning Shoulder. Kion still had his eyes closed from being trapped.

Ushari approached the circle and mumbled a incarnation that scar instructed him to say. "Kiongozi kifungo utumwa corrupted by Scar, Koingozi and scar spellbound!" whispered Ushari. Scar's ghost gets sucked into Kion's body. Kion's Body collapses unconscious. Waaminifu and the guard carrying Kion find Kiara and start to carry her as well.

* * *

 ** _Back at Pride Rock_**

* * *

"Kion! Kiara!" Shouted Simba. "We managed to rescue Kiara, but Kion Scar was back but he may or may not be gone depending on what actually happened." Said Waaminifu. "ugh what happened" asked Kion & Kiara "last thing i remember is us going to rescue Kiara from Janja" Said Kion. "wait Kion you got a scar. how did that happen?" Asked Simba.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Well your majesty when we where leaving Janja managed scar Kion's left eye." Said Bunga who was covered in scars._  
 _"Thank you, Bunga for sharing that info. It was very much needed" Said Simba "lay them down right here."_  
 _"Sure think you majesty... well we should get back to patrols... well be back to check on Kion later on if it's ok with you your majesty" Said Beshte_

 _"We'll watch them for the rest of the week. And of course Beshte, you and the lion Guard can come and check on him anytime you feel the need. All you have to do is ask." Said Simba as watched Kion and Kiara sleeping. "Bye Beshte, Bunga, Ono, & Fuli." Said Waaminifu. "bye Waaminifu, bye Simba." Said the Lion Guard (Fuli, Bunga, Ono, and Beshte) "Hopefully Kion and Kiara will be alright. because for some odd reason i feel Scar's ghostly presence in the cave Simba." said Waaminifu worryingly to Simba._

 _"Relax Waaminifu... look i can feel the volcanic summoned ghostly presence as well though i'm sure it's only because of the recent events not to mention it being the dry season" Said Simba as he replied to Waaminifu. "Ok night Simba." said Waaminifu. as he snuggled into Zuri and went to sleep. "Good night Waaminifu." Said Simba as he settled down next to his mate Nala._

* * *

 _ **"Hello great nephew... I've been watching you. As well as my... family. You've already met them... Nuka, Vitani, Zira, Kovu and the rests of the Outsider pride. Oh and you once had a brother the original heir to Simba's throne. Kiara is the second cub of Simba and Nala. Oh Kion you are just like Kopa in personality and sorta appearance. Adventurous, caring, even friends with a hyena. Kopa had a Brown mane tuft and no spots on him. he was just like Mufasa... yuck. Brother and Father both caused me to be the Lion i am to day. Oh father if you would have only been better to me then maybe all this could have been avoided.**_

 _ **Mufasa could have stayed alive. And perhaps non of this could be avoided. perhaps i might have been a great lion of the past. maybe Mufy would be the one who was killed bye the hyenas after battling his own son after banishing him for my death. Mufasa could have been the one to try and kill me though jealousy. Mufy might have been a dark lion of the past. I wish all of this was avoidable. i remember during my reign as king i had dreams were i would be trying to save Mufy. other points in those dreams i was the one being thrown off into the gorge.**_

 ** _Asante, is you brothers friend not to forget the sister'n law of Madoa. Madoa's mate is Asante's brother. Kopa is in a coma near the verge of death with Asante watching over his body. Kopa is Vitani's boy friend. Simba found a grieving Vitani over Kopa's motionless body blaming herself for Kopa's death, thinking if she didn't fall in love with Kopa Zira would never have found out about it. Simba felt pity for Vitani. he knew the feeling of the loss of loved ones she was_ broken vulnerable of Zira's corrupt mothering. but who am i to say any of that matters?"** _**Said Scar's ghost deep in the back of Kion's mind.**_

" ** _Teach me you history, show me your memories of you growing up in your cubhood to your demise even those dreams. teach me your ways."_** _**Replied Kion within his mind. "Very well my great nephew, i will teach you what i know. tomorrow your training begins." Said Scar**_

* * *

 _"Dad can i go see a friend in the outlands. well both her and her clan." Asked Kion. "Very well, you can go see Madoa and their clan. i'm guessing you thinking about Asante and Kopa. Zira must have told you of Kopa and Vitani. if you find Vitani remind her of who she loved who she cared for remind her of Kopa. For Vitani's good heart's sake." Said Simba. "wait you Know Madoa?" Asked Kion. "yes the sister'n'law of Asante. i Knew Asante and her brother. Kopa introduced me to them" Said Simba._

 _"Bye dad see you later" Yelled Kion as he headed off into the Outlands. Kion soon reaches Zira's termite mound. "Kion Welcome... so are here to kick us out of this home too?" Said Zira bitterly. "Hello Zira i actually want to ask you about Asante and Kopa. i learned of them from a ghostly enemy of the Pridelands who now lives in my mind instead of the volcano. from what i heard from him Ahadi seems to be a bad father and not a great king..." wispered Kion into Zira's ear as her eyes go wide._

 _"Scar's ghost had been resurrected and that Ushari i'm guessing cast one of hiss spirit binding curses with the ritual circle with the mark of the dark lion of the past drawn in it. you had to have not noticed it been foolish and feel for a taunt only to get linked, Well i'm guessing he told his history and a bit more those paintings of the past don't hold every important event that took place." Said Zira. "Scar's fiery head appears out though Kion's head to reveal himself to Zira. "S-scar, i'm sure that Kion by the looks of things when you're hovering above him, he is unconscious." Said Zira. Scar went back into Kion's mind. "Ok, maybe Scar wasn't that evil, as i once thought. I'm sorry for kicking you out of your home it was always your home wasn't it that watering hole always belonged to you and i was tricked wasn't i? i'm ready to be trained in your ways." Said Kion."i'll be like a double agent for you. going back in forth tricking my own guard. now that i think about it if Kovu fails then i should be a back up you'll be queen either way and if all else fails i will avenge you. after all Scar is with us."_

* * *

 _Kion then starts to train in the Outsider ways. Kion Sneaks around and sniffs the air. "wait hold-up on the training. i think i smell a familiar Lion cub... Vitani beat me up so it looks convincing."Waaminifu walks around and notices Kion trying to fight off Vitani. He freezes in terror as he watches Kion getting beat to death. Vitani claws and bits at Kion till he is bleeding in a coma. "huh Wait. Waaminifu? are you trying to get your self killed?" asked Vitani._

 _"Sorry, i just want to keep tabs on you for my self. Also Y-you killed Kion. don't you remember Kopa you dead boyfriend. the one Zira Killed!" Said Waaminifu. "Waaminifu, listen too me Kion is just in a coma i thought you were Zira! ugh. Kion and me both plotted that if one of us thinks we hear Zira, i will make it look as if he is dead by my claw. and he is just like Kopa. also i agreed to go with him to find Asante. we bumped into each other. and Kion is kinda cute." Said Vitani disappointed in her self._

 _"Wait did you just say You think Kion is cute." Asked Waaminifu shocked. "Yeah... i did." Said Vitani shyly while blushing. "Perhaps there is still hope for you and Kovu." Said Waaminifu as he disappeared into then air. Vitani Licked Kion until he Woke up from his coma. "Ugh... stop it. Ew, gross. Wait Vitani?" ok time to set off to find Asante and Kopa." Said Kion. as Vitani put him on her back. "Well if then you may need a guide." Said Waaminifu as he hoped down from above them."Waaminifu you need to stop that. it's really creepy. but if you know the way than lead, please." Said Kion._

* * *

 _Kion, Vitani, and Waaminifu. the inter a dead end. "Asante sana Kiara's light is key, Kopa is dead Mtawala." Said Waaminifu. Soon a lion cub with a Red-brown fur tuft who resembles and a Hyena enter the Clearing. "Asante Sana is the key with Kiara's Hope as future queen. Kopa is dead and cannot return and if he does his birth right remains gone." Said the Red-brown maned lion. but he frozen when he saw Kion._

 _"What is he doing here and is that Vitani? Waaminifu you said you would not reveal me to anyone unless the time was right." Said The Red-brown fur tufted Lion who resembled Mufasa. "Kion have been sent by Asante Sana bye father's love heartbroken and over protective of Kiara's Hope as future queen by Zira to find the Asante and the long dead future king." said Waaminifu._

 _"And Death shall find her way and unlock the demise of blinded Zira in hateful rage." Said The the red-brown fur tufted Lion who resembles Mufasa. "Asante Sana found for whom he came. Hello little Brother." Said Kopa. "Kopa! Wait he's alive-" Said Vitani as she Fainted from shock. "Wait Kion your eyes seem darker than they usually do. Kion are you hiding something? They seem to have a bad aura feel to them." Asked Waaminifu worryingly with fear as he quickly back away towards the exit of the meeting area._

 _Kopa and Asante quickly caught on to where Waaminifu was getting at. Suddenly a good sized rock fell and knocked Waaminifu out. "So Kopa and you must be Asante. i'm friends with Jasiri and Madoa." Said Kion. as soon as Kion said that Asante and Kopa calmed down as they picked up Waaminifu Vitani and Kion followed them into a large den. Kion growls in his mind as he thinks so no one hears him and his anger._

 _"No! He can't have Vitani, she's mine. He'll make her to soft if he steals her form me. No! i can't let that happen!" thought Kion as Jealousy clouded his mind. and his eyes start to get an evil glow to them in the dark. Kopa notices the change in Kion's eyes as he sees jealousy and rage boiling up in Kion's eyes. Kion turns his head and notices Kopa had noticed. "Calm down little brother. don't be jealous. Jealousy can do some nasty stuff to you. just like what it did to Scar." Said Kopa as he tries to calm Kion down._

 _Kion then Snarls at Kopa as he turns to the entrance of the cave. "cover me" Kion Snarls to the entrance, as 6 Lions walk up behind and golden lionesses with Golden-amber eyes and a black tail tip. "Yes Kion" said a elegant voiced Lioness. "Oh hello Kopa, Asante. It's a pleasure to meet you i am Wasaliti, Zira's Sister. Oh i get what you mean Kion. um Kopa, Asante, my sister is crazy i know, anyways, I asked Vitani once what she thought of you and she said if you were alive she would kill you when the time was right."_  
 _Said Wasaliti._

 _"I remember i was unconscious for a while when i woke up Zira and scar was gone. i remember Ni he was my mate... i remember when Kiara was born i gave birth to a male cub. hopefully he will remember me when i find him. i remember a song i sang to him before i was asked if i truly didn't follow Zira... i remember my words 'fools, at least i can fill my cub with hate towards Simba.' i remember after that my cub was taken from me and were presented with Kiara as twins. i was heart broken i remember i killed Ni when i was being banished by Simba... i killed Ni after he tried to kill me after Simba failed to stop him." Said Wasaliti._

 _Kion didn't hear anything Wasaliti said, he was too focused on killing Kopa._

* * *

 _Wasaliti began to sing the song she sang to her son before he was taken from her._

 ** _Wasaliti's Song:_**

 _Wasaliti: Son_ _remember me for i need to leave  
Flames forever  
Scar is gone_

 _Yet Zira is our leader and i am you mom  
_ _Simba Killed King Scar_

 _But always remember  
Be filled with hate  
_

 _One day we will see each other again  
Know this and Don't hate scar at all for he is you grand father  
Mufasa is your Great-uncle_

 _Remember this and remember it well  
One day when your big and strong  
_ _when and if Kovu Fails you will be a king_

 _goodbye my little prince  
Simba killed your grandfather  
_

 _Scar is gone Zira is to must secede  
and if all else fails  
you must avenge our king_

 _Learn to deceive and kill  
One day when your big and strong  
you must be a king  
_

 _the path of vengeance testifies  
the power and Sound of your mighty roar  
and when you learn to be a killer with a lust for being bad_

 _You must be a king  
first you will have to be leader of something lesser_

 _and once that you remember  
then our flag shall rise  
_ _against the Blood-red Sky_

 _the death of Simba  
shall be the mark upon the Blood-red sky_

 _That's Our lullaby-_

* * *

 _After She stopped Singing Kion Snapped out of his jealous rage and his Eyes widened._

 _"Flames of evil lions, shall rise once again  
against the Pride Lands' might  
_ _with Zira in our fight_

 _Soon our flag shall rise  
_ _Against the Blood- red Sky_

 _That's Our Lullaby-" Sang Kion.  
_ _The jealous rage returned to Kion after he sang his new addition to the lullaby Wasaliti sang._

Kion then Jumps on top of Kopa and bites into Kopa's neck while clawing the front of Kopa's neck. Kopa dies 10 minutes after. Kion's jealousy dies soon after. "Just to make sure he's dead" Kion snaps Kopa's neck. Blood start to pour out of Kopa's mouth while his neck has been bleeding. "there perfect. Wasaliti please dispose of the body." Said Kion. "Yes Kion. but wait are you my son?" Asked Wasaliti. "Yes i am. after you sang that song. i strangely recognized it, the song, your Voice. but wait wouldn't that make Simba my 2nd cousin?" asked Kion. "yes it would." said Wasaliti as she gave Kopa's corpse to one of the lionesses.

Kion then cleaned all the blood off of himself. Kion then slashed blood on Asante's mouth and paws he then ran to Vitani and cleaned himself off.  
Kion finished. Waaminifu woke up first. "Asante What happened? why are you covered in Blood?" Asked Waaminifu. "wait where's Kopa? what are those Outsiders doing here?"

"Asante here killed Kopa after she called us to block the entrance. then she had one of us dispose of the Body. that cub... Kion witnessed it he went into such a shock he passed out. i doubt he will remember what happened." Lied Wasaliti. Kion Acts he's waking up "Huh what happened? Wait, Where's Kopa?" asked Kion fake groggily.

"Kopa's Dead and Asante killed him." Said Waaminifu. "Who's that Outsider?" Asked Kion both Truthfully and Falsely. "I am Wasaliti, Sister of Zira, daughter of Scar." Said Wasaliti. "still can't believe you used the roar on us and pushed us back to the back part of our home. well actually i can. you sent us to the outlands termite mound when you used your roar. and Zira wasn't lying about it when she said scar lost the roar when he used the roar lions. but she left out the part that it was temporarily. he did it though anger yet he didn't mean to. he got it back an the next day. Yet he still kept the mark, when he used the 10th time on though though frustration, he lost it forever cause he destroyed the guard with the roar. The great kings of the past shut Taka out. Rafiki keeps secrets because he doesn't want to anger the great king of the past. He even Lied about who Nala's father is. Nala is our sister yet she doesn't even know it. Sarafina had Rafiki lie about he her father was. the cub in the painting was actually her uncle and he was on scar's guard. but Nala's uncle was was saved by the lion guard of Ahadi's reign. Scar destroyed the guard before Nala was even born, before Simba. Sarafina hated her mate after that so when Nala was born she told that Kiongozi was her father. Our half sister never knew the truth."

"Hevi Kabisa! Waaminifu we need to get out of here! Wasaliti go take Vitani home. Better you than us, we will get killed if Zira sees us with Vitani." Kion Said False worriedly. "Yeah Kion you got a good point." Said Waaminifu. Vitani wakes up and runs to to Wasaliti "let's go home Asante is kinda scaring me" Said Vitani.  
Kion and Waaminifu run back to the Pridelands. Waaminifu stops at half to flat-ridge rock "Um Kion, why do you smell like Kopa and lion blood?" Asks Waaminifu.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Kopa was by Asante, walked to to Vitani you were already asleep. the rest is still a little fuzzy yet what that Wasaliti Lioness said about Asante attacking Kopa did ring a bell. next thing i remember is everything going black one of those outlands must have Knocked me out." Kion lied. "i should have never trusted Asante. Kopa should have never trusted her. Vitani is going to be furious." Said Waaminifu. Waaminifu then notices that Kion blushed when he mentioned Vitani then the blush turns to pity at mention of Vitani being angry.

"Wait Kion are you in love?" Asked Waaminifu curiously. "what?! No!" lied Kion Embarrassed. "are you sure?" Asked Waaminifu. "Yeah I'm sure." lied Kion nervously.  
"ah huh-. Vitani" Said Waaminifu and Kion blushed. "ah-ha, Knew it you love Vitani." Said Waaminifu. "Oh ok fine i admit it. i love Vitani. but please don't tell any one."  
Said Kion. "Were you jealous of Kopa when Vitani fainted after seeing Kopa?" Asked Waaminifu.

"No, I'd Never never get jealous even if Vitani's old feeling for Kopa resurfaced. dad told me about their history.  
you were knocked out by a falling rock when you tried to leave the meeting area" Said Kion with the lie about him not getting jealous. "

Kion, i can't believe you anymore.  
You look kinda evil. i should have trusted Asante. she was the eyewitness. you killed your own brother! you are just like Scar. Kopa tried to talk you out of you jealousy and failed right?" Said Kopa. Kion then knocked out Waaminifu. then hit Waaminifu in the head 12 times with a rock hard. Waaminifu woke up. "what happened?" Asked Waaminifu. "Kopa's dead i saw him get killed by those outsiders in that cave Asante was the head of the operation." Lied Kion with fake sadness. "Asante was a double agent? I can't believe me, Kopa, Asante. lets go inform Madoa and her mate" Said Waaminifu.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: Kion has a black tuft on his head (the starting mane on his head) as well as a black tail tuft in story of mine instead of the usual red from the lion guard TV series. Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or The Lion Guard any character I use from either the TV series or the Lion King movies is owned by Disney, and I do not work for Disney. Some of the characters s I use will be from The Lion King: Six new adventures. Yet I do not have those books I still am a fan and read a little about them on the wiki. With all this said, let's begin.**_

* * *

 _Kion and Waaminifu entered Jasiri's turf. Madoa and her mate Madhubuti run up to the two lion cubs. (a striped hyena). "Hey Kion! this is my mate Madhubuti." Said Madoa. "Nice to meet you Madhubuti." Said Kion. "Hey Waaminifu good to see you." Said Madoa and her mate._

 _"Good to see you too amadoa, Madhubuti. but Madhubuti I'm afraid that I have some bad news. Kopa has been killed by your sister Asante." Said Waminifu._

 _"Who is the eyewitness." Asked Madhubuti. "Kion is the witness. one of the lionessfrom a group Outsider Lionesses blocking the entrance/exit to the den named Wasaliti confirmed that Asante had ordered one of them to kill Kopa and dispose of the body. She was the sister of zira and the second daughter of Scar, the other being Zira. She looked just like kion. she seemed to be the only Lioness of the group of outsider lionesses." Said Waminifu._

 _As soon as kion heard Waminifu say that stumbled backwards from loosing balance from that specific detail. Eyes widened._

 _"Wasaliti!" Growled Madhubuti in a venomous tone. "she had a son named Msaliti. he was the son of Ni and Wasaliti. she was banished way after Zira. when she while she was being bannished she killed Ni. Simba failed to stop her she blamed us striped hyenas saying that she had a deal she kill ni and we striped hyenas would stop planning an attack on Simba and ignore that he killed scar."_

 _"So Msaliti is my real name."said Kion deep in his mind." "Wait your Msaliti?! I'm sorry but It's best you are guarded by a group of the clan as we escort you to simba. separated from Waminifu. and Scar is in your mind." Said Madhubuti telepathically to Kion deep Kion's mind. "I'm a albino Striped hyena. We albino striped hyenas have mind scanning_

 _reading, as well as telepathy wich is the ability to talk someone with-in their minds."_

 _"Buddy will you fix this little problem before he ruins everything." Said Kion deep within his mind. **"With Pleasure." Said Scar as he erased the memories of what the hyena has from the telepathic albino striped hyena before he could leave. Then he erased the memories of the abilities from the hyena before sending a burning message into the hyena's mind before kicking the hyena out of Kion's mind "there Now That Problem is handled. Which**_

 _ **is a good thing for us." Said Scar.**_

 _"Yeah! No kidding, that would've been a bad thing." **(Sidenote: Msaliti means traitor in Swahili.)** Said Kion deep within his mind._

 _Madhubuti wimpered in pain, paws on his head rubbing his head. "Ow my brain feels like it's burning in a fire." Said Madhubuti._

 _Once everyone turned around Kion was missing. "Wait Where's Kion?" Said Waaminifu, Madoa, and Madhubuti in unison. Waaminifu looked up at the Sky and Noticed that it was almost nighttime._

 _"Oh i Know where he ran off to. he didn't have time to say goodbye because of the time."Said Waminifu. "got to go see ya later."_

 _Waaminifu ran to flat ridge rock and continued to Pride Rock. once inside the main den he laid down. he noticed Kion who seemed to be sleeping alone near Kiara._

 _So Waaminifu snuggled up to Zuri and Tifuu falling into a deep sleep._

 _Kion then snuck out and went to meet with his real family. Kion approached Zira's termite mound was spooked by someone who stalked him._

 _"Kion! Where do you think your going? And what are you doing in the outlands anyways?" Asked Jasiri._

 _"Nothing just taking a walk, throught i might go and kill The Outsiders with my roar. then turn this place into my personal training grounds." Lied Kion. "Fine but be careful, I love you Kion." Said Jasiri. Kion quietly growled under his breath. Jasiri noticed that Kion growled at the thought of her loving him._

 _"Kion, you need help. who really killed Kopa?" Asked Jasiri. Jasiri then noticed jealousy in Kion's eyes when she mentioned Kopa and her eyes widened with both Shock and Fear. she Started backing up away from Kion in fear but stopped when she noticed that she was surrounded by the Outsiders._

 _then an angry Kion and Zira walk into the circle. Kion and Zira stop in front of Jasiri. "You're not going anywhere Jasiri." Snarled Kion._

 _"Sorry Jasiri but you know too much. Waaminifu found out. but he forgot. he never forgets anything. Say goodbye Jasiri! It's the end of the road for you. Literally! NUKA FINNISH HER!" Demanded Kion._

 _Nuka walked into the circle and killed Jasiri. "Aunt Zira, I love you. And we will have our revenge second cousin Simba must die." Said Kion_

 _"Nuka you finally do something useful." Snarled Zira. "Wasaliti must be your mother. Msaliti is your true name. Kiongozi was the name Simba gave you and you are actually older than Kiara by a 10 minutes." Said Zira. Kion growled upon hearing his full name. Zira noticed Msaliti growling and realized he hated being called Kiongozi. but fine being called Kion or his real name. i need to head back to Pride Rock Before any wakes up and realizes i'm gone." Said Kion "Asante was a witness to me killing Kopa! she must be eliminated, permanently!" Snarled Kion. As he headed back to Pride Rock. "Goodbye aunt Zira."Said Kion._

 _Kion arrived at Pride Rock. and forced himself to snuggle Kiara as he fell Asleep. Soon the sun was up and everyone had waken up but Kion._

 _"That's weird Kion is usually awake by now." Said Waaminifu. "Maybe he had a nightmare and when out and clear his head before going back to sleep." Said Kiara. Kion finally woke up but he looked exhausted._

 _Kion you are not allowed to do any lion guard work. you are to stay in the den until you are fully rested." Said Simba. Kion approached the Water Buffalo carcass but collapsed passing out from Exaustion._

 _7 hours later Kion woke up fufully rested, full of energy. Simba, and the whole pride noticed that Kion was fully rested a few moments later Kion walked back in the main den overly full, unable to lay down. A lioness ran into the den then noticed Kion. "So it was you."Said Sara angerly at Kion. she then turned to Simba. "I went to check the Pantry and it was empty, all that was left was skeletons." Said Sara still angry at Kion._

 _"Kion! I am very disappointed in you. Now the lionesses have to hunt for a week, all day to restock the pantry. Kion you are grounded for 5 weeks no food just water. You will be watched at all times by a group of lionesses along with the lion guard, to make sure you don't do anything that goes against being grounded. you will not be allowed to leave the lion guard lair and the entrance will be guarded by the group of lionesses. when the guard leaves to go on patrol, the group of lionesses will still guard the entrance." Said Simba. Kion was then escorted to the lion guard lair._

 _Kion was so heavy Beshté was the Only one able to lift Kion. Kion was stuck in the watering hole, half of his body was submerged in the water. he was able to get a drink safely._

 _12 Weeks later and Kion was sorta back back to his old self still a cub but as tall and long as his dad. other wise he was the same age slightly older than Kiara. Everyone Expected Kion would end up like that. Kion however was furious at Simba for grounding him._

 _"you deserved that punishment Kion. you deserved to be grounded for what you did." Said Kion's lion guard (Bunga,Beshte, Ono, and Fuli. ) Kion snarled under his breath._

 _"How dare he ground me, how dare my friends agree that I deserved it." Snarled Kion deep within his mind. **"Oh grandson I agree. He has no right to ground my grandson." Snarled Scar deep inside Kion's mind.**_

 _"Lion Guard,Lion Guard! Jasiri has been killed." Cried Madoa. "Asante was killed by a group of Outsider lionesses on our turf border." The intire lion guard grieved in sadness except Kion who pretended to be sad and falsely grieved though hidden deep in his eyes showed he didn't miss her and didn't care about her death._

 _Fuli noticed hidden deep within Kion's eyes showed that he was faking being sad and was pretending to be grieving the death of Jasiri but careless about the death of Asante._

 _She remembered being that Asante had betrayed those who trusted her. that she had Kopa killed and only the ones that witnessed it was Asante, Kion, and Wasaliti among the group of outsider lionesses who killed Kopa and disposed of the body._

 _Fuli then Realized Kion and Wasaliti was the ones who Lied to Waaminifu. Fuli then growled at Kion. and every one noticed and realized the truth that was there._

 _Kion then started to back up angerly. "Kion how could you. You are turning out to be just like Scar!" Yelled the lion guard, Madoa, and her mate Madhubuti._

 _" Grandfather would you please erase the truth from their minds?" Said Kion with a false sad smirk. **"With Pleasure Msaliti." Said Scar within Kion's mind as he erased the Figured out truth from the group advancing on Msaliti.**_

 _Kion then quickly put on a grieved face. "where was Jasiri's dead body found?" Asked Kion as he Falsely sobbed._

 _"Near Zira's termite mound which is connected to Zira's den that you kicked her out of." Said Madoa breaking into tears. Kion pretended to comfort her. Everyone believed Kion. Then out of Zira nowhere and scratched Kion, Kion then blackblacked out, collapsing. Everyone freaked. Zira then picked up Kion and put him on her back then returned to her termite mound den._

 _The Lion Guard Madoa and her mate Madhubuti then ran to Simba and told him what happened._

 _Simba forgot who Kion really was. he and Nala both believed Kion was thier third born cub. "Kion No! When i get my paws on Zira and rescue my only son left._

 _Kopa died i can't believethat Asante betrayed us, and her family. But what doesn't make sense is Asante was killed on Jasiri's turf._

 _Unless she and some Outsiders were Planning on overthrowing Zira and was found out. It also makes sense why Zira attacked my son until he blacked out then cubnapped him." Said Simba Fuming._

 _Msaliti/Kion woke up in the Outlands inside the Termite mound._

 _"Thanks aunt Zira, That was perfect. Very convencing. Now Simba will try to come and rescue me. Foolish thing to do second cousin Simba."_

 _Said Msaliti/Kion with a Smile but deep in his eyes was hate towards All the Pridelanders along with Simba and his pride._

 _Zira Noticed the Pure hatred towards all the Pridelanders who were loyal to Simba and his pride. he even had hate towards Madoa and her clan since she was the new matriarch._

 _Msaliti/Kion's irises glowed evil-red within the shadow of the cave of the termite mound. Msaliti/Kion was snuggled up to his real mother Wasaliti as he got to Vitani and she blushed at him as he blushed at her at the same time._

 _Zira Smiled as she knew Msaliti/Kion killed Kopa though Jealousy which made her love Kion more than Kovu who she thought of him as temporary weak until she broke his Kind heart and turn it into one of hate._

 _She wanted Msaliti/Kion as a backup Heir of Scar. and if all else fails and the prides merge he will build up a army and take revenge on Scar, Kovu, and her death. that is if Kovu doesn't turn against them and dies with her trying to avenge Scar._

 _Simba bursted in the entrance of the termite mound grabbed Msaliti/Kion and ran off with Msaliti/Kion on his back._

 _Last thing Simba was Vitani crying over Kion taken away with a broken heart. He realized Vitani and Kion were in love as he felt Kion doing the same thing silently._

 _Soon Simba and Kion returned to Pride Rock. "Father why did you separate me from Vitani?" Said Kion who was on of bursting into tears. Simba was taken aback, Kion Never called him father. Kion only called him dad up until now._

 _"I should have taken Vitani with us. I'm sorry Kion." Said Simba. "Sorry doesn't cut it. i have been taken from my love." Snarled Kion angerly with venom in his words._

 _Simba, Nala, Tifuu, Zuri, Waaminifu, Kiara, Waaminifu's adoptive parents, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, the rest of Simba's pride, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, and Fuli were all taken aback from the way Kion Snapped (on how Kion lost control of his anger and snarled at Simba.)._

 _Kion didn't know where he was in the outlands termite mound. All he knew that he was with Vitani. They were in love. Vitani probably hates me now for taking Kion back home to Pride Rock._

 _that night Kion snuck off to the outlands termite mound. Waaminifu woke up and followed Kion. Kion stopped and went to the place were he and Vitani were training and bumped into Vitani._

 _"Hey Tani." Said Msaliti/Kion blushing. "Hey Ki." Said Vitani blushing as well._

 _"Kion? Vitani? What's going on? Have you Two been sneaking out to be with each other?" Asked Waaminifu._

 _Kion and Vitani both jumped from surprise and turned around to see Waaminifu._

 _"Waaminifu what are you doing here?!" Asked Kion Vitani in unison. "Following Kion cause i was worried about him." Said Waaminifu._

 _A week later Waaminifu and Zuri Were at the border to the outlands._

 _"Zuri i'm going to join the Outsiders and spy on them learn what i can. Don't tell anyone about this but Simba. i mean it." Said Waaminifu. "I Promise big brother." Said Zuri._

 _With that Waaminifu headed to Zira's termite mound. Waaminifu soon arrived at Zira's termite mound. "Hello Zira i wish to join you and your pride, Simba's fight training there is boring. Yours is seems fun." Said Waaminifu._

 _"Fine i need you to prove yourself first. Spar with Nuka for till tomorrow morning inside the den." Said Zira as she looked at a cave going into the termite mound. With that Waaminifu and Nuka when to train._

 _it was dark and Msaliti/Kion arrived at the termite mound._

 _"Msaliti my Nephew good to see you. Waaminifu is in the den training with Nuka. He says he wants to Join the pride." Said Zira._

 _"He is trying to spy on us! We need to brainwash him into pure loyalty to us." Said Msaliti/Kion. "Drain him of all his goodness and loyalty to Simba." "Agree Msaliti." Said Zira._

 _"I need to go." Said Msaliti/Kion as he Made the irises of his eyes turn back to golden-amber. Msaliti/Kion then left. "he can change his eye color Just like me and my sister Wasaliti. He must have discovered it on his way here today." Said Zira._

 _Kion arrives at Pride Rock and goes to sleep snuggling against Kiara._

 _Kion wakes up that evening. "Dad where's Waaminifu? I haven't seen him since we went to bed last night." Said Kion though he very much knew where Waaminifu was._

 _"Dad I'm sorry for that outburst i had when you took me away from my love. At least we still meet each other without Zira Knowing." Lied Kion._

* * *

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Kion is 4x the size of Simba. If you don't know what Kion looks like in this chapter Think of Kion as the pictures of adult Kion with a Black mane and tail tip. the previous chapter describes Kion's tuft of Mane and tail tip as Black so this chapter takes place During the time of Kiara's first hunt._**

 _"So when am I going to finally meet this Msaliti fellow anyways?" Asked Waaminifu impatiently._

 _"Once you prove that you're heart is black. "Soon a clone of Simba and Kiara approach Waaminifu. "Traitor!" Said the Clone Simba . "We should just Kill him we're he stands!" Said the Kiara Clone. "He is just like Scar!" Yelled the Simba Clone." Waaminifu Killed the Simba Clone first then the Kiara Clone "No! I'm nothing like him." Said Waaminifu in-raged. Strangely he enjoyed killing them. Soon the two dead bodies turned to burnt wooden carvings of them that crumbled into ash. Waaminifu. Stared heartlessly. Has he killed once the one he grew up with and considered her a sister only to find out it wasn't really her. That was the breaking point._

 _"You are ready indeed." Said Zira as she gave a evil laugh. Soon Waaminifu heard a voice that he no longer recognized. "Hello Vitani, my love. Hello Wasaliti, mother! Dad was a fool and deserved to die for what being loyal to Simba. Ah and aunt Zira! Good to see you. Is he ready for him to see me?"_

 _Asked the unfamiliar voice. "Yes, hearing he is just like Scar makes him go crazy" Said Zira. "Good then he wouldn't think twice about killing his old rival. wouldn't be hesitation in killing her if she got in the way. They never got along. he teased her to about her hunting stealthiness being to loud. He was called the Stealthiest animal in the Pridelands. And when ever some one asked who the fastest in the Pride Lands was there was the two fastest animals in the Pride Lands hope he hasn't gone rusty, He hasn't he is the fastest in the Outlands he's called the stealthy speedy killer. No wonder me and the guard are always being lead to Makucha." Lied the voice._

 _Soon something lands on top of Waaminifu. "Hey, get off! Wait strange voice, guard, Makucha, 'Two fastest in the Pride Lands'? No it can't be him. it's been 1 and a half sense I left. Kion?" Waaminifu asked and a Male Golden Lion with a black mane and tale tip, Golden-Amber eyes, and a distinctive Scar on his left eye not to mention a red-orange mark on his right shoulder that resembles a roaring lion head._

 _Msaliti/Kion's eye color then turned evil Blood-red. "Msaliti's the name. The name I grew up being called was a lie. Though I guess Simba forgot what he did and thought I really was his third born son. Nala probably doesn't even know. Poor Kiara isn't even aware. And thinks me and her are twins." Said Msaliti/Kion with lust for vengeance on Simba Nala and Kiara burning in his eyes._

 _"It is time for Waaminifu to learn the plan. He and Kovu are to get close with Kiara. Is the plan but Waaminifu is to not get in the way of Kovu getting Kiara to fall in love with him I've made Janja form an alliance with the Back-lander pride and the leopards who share our view, now the army of scar and the backlanders are enough to destroy my guard." Said Msaliti/ Kion. "I just have to do give the order and the lion guard is no more. i was there when the alliance was formed. they have no idea."_

 _Msaliti Changed his eyes back to their original color. " I'll watch the start of the fire than Sneak and watch Kiara a little bit before warning Simba of Kiara and a fire to make him doubt Kiara's abilities." gotta go back to Pride Rock. as far as my guard knows i have a girlfriend but they think it's Queen Uru of the shadow pride. and get this last time i saw her she was just a cub but but also still the queen of the shadow pride. Youngest Lion queen I've ever seen, and she rules on her own. And the last time i saw her, she was killed. And by that i mean i lied to Simba saying she and her pride wanted to over throw him i hide and watched their demise." Said Msaliti/Kion._

 _Soon it was time for Kiara's first hunt. Kion hid in the Grass and watched the fire start then moved on to watch Kiara notice the fire for a bit before returning to Pride Rock Pretending to be exhausted. "Kiara! Danger! Royal hunting grounds! Fire!" Yelled Kion pretending to be trying to catch his breath."Thank you. Kion! small group of Lionesses! Timon! Pumbaa! with me!" Yelled Simba as they run off to find Kiara_

 ** _Meanwhile with Kovu and Waaminifu_**

 _"Were am i?" Asked Kiara to the blurry figures who looked like lions. "Safe in the Pridelands." Said Waaminifu smugly with sympathy. "The Pride lands! Who do you think you are?!" Yelled Kiara Angrily. "Um, How about the ones who saved you're life! Also does the words from a certain lion who watched a scene with his sister and friend that went like this ring a bell?: "Ah gee Simba. The good news his we found your daughter. The bad news is we dropped a warthog on her. Is there a problem with that? Asked Timon. "Kiara?! Kiara?!" Said Pumba trying to find Kiara. "Pumbaa let me define **'Babysitting!'** " Yelled Timon. Pumba then jumped up and stumbled backwards. and Kiara emerged from the water coughing. "Sorry." Said Pumbaa. **End of Waaminifu's reminder.** "Waaminifu?!, Wait is that Kovu?!" Asked a shocked Kiara. and the two lions nodded. Then out of no where Simba's search party arrived. "No more hunts for you" Yelled Simba. "Daddy i was fine even before Waaminifu and Kovu-"started Kiara only to be cut off by Simba. "KOVU?!" Said Simba with rage staring right at Kovu. "Hey, how dare you two save the king's daughter!" warned Rafiki jokingly with a smile. "We humbly ask to join your pride." Said Waaminifu "Sire i'm afraid we are in his dept. "you can judge me or him, but we are rogues kicked out of Zira's pride and wish only to join yours. We've tried other prides, but they refused and pushed us out of their lands." Said Kovu. "My father's law will prevail, but for now i reserve judgement." proclaimed Simba._

 ** _At Pride Rock_**

"Kovu, Waaminifu. I want you to give hunting lessons to me so i can regain daddy's trust. starting tomarrow morning." Said Kiara before entering the main den.

 _Kovu and Waaminifu try to go in the main den after her. But Waaminifu is the allowed in the den, while Kovu is blocked by Simba and forced to sleep out side. Zuri and Tiifu run up to Waaminifu and nuzzle him. Waaminifu's eye's Widen As Zira's Chains are broken from him. Kion notices instantly as his eyes twitch, but quickly stops before anyone noticed_.

 _Waaminifu falls asleep snuggled into his adoptive sister and friend._

 ** _Author's note:_** **_Story_** **_Continues in the next chapter which takes place the morning after this chapter. in short the Hunting lessons to the rhino chase and love blossoms along with the start of Jealousy. Please review and leave suggestions or ideas for the next two chapters._**


	7. Chapter 7

_Kiara tried to tackle Waaminifu but he disappeared into thin air using his stealth, and speed. "Did I get ya Waaminifu?- Aw man I missed he's gone. The golden stealth hunter used his speed and stealth and disappeared using his stealth and speed again. How can he hear me?" Complained Kiara. "You did dreadfully, I could hear you're every move. Which means your prey can hear you, which gives you away! Just like I told you when we were younger. You're too loud. Feel. Now watch me." Said Waaminifu. Waaminifu looked at Kovu and nodded. Kovu nodded understanding. Waaminifu dug padded his paws in the wile lightly making small holes. As he moved he snuck behind Kovu and disappeared, soon Kovu got tacked by Waaminifu. He got off Kovu who groaned. "How are you so stealthy." complained Kovu_

" _Been doing it all my life Kovu. I watched you and Kiara cross the border jumping on all those crocodiles." Said Waaminifu. "You What! You saw that! Man you're stealthy." Said Kovu shocked. "Sh!- Birds." Said Waaminifu._

 _Kovu stealthily ran up and over the hill. Soon Kiara and Waaminifu hear a scream. As they walked up to the top of the hill. "Ah!- Don't eat me Please! I... I never really met your tyrant!- I mean, uh, Scar! Scar heck of a guy a little moody but..." "Timon what are you doing?" Asked Waaminifu with a smirk._

" _Kiara! Waaminifu! Thank goodness! Oh. Hey, for once, We're not following you Kiara. This just happens to be the best smorgasbord in the Pride Lands! Bugs(Grubs) everywhere! But, you don't call for a reservation and... ye-sh!" Said Timon. The three watch as Pumbaa charges at the birds screaming. Soon a bunch of birds land on Pumbaa "Timon I'm getting tired. I think I need to loose a few pounds."_

" _great Pumbaa thinks he's fat when actually a bunch of birds landed on him!" Complained Waaminifu in his thoughts as Timon gets the birds off Pumbaa. "Hey Timon what if they help?" Asked Pumbaa. "Sure have Zira's kid help- Hey I have an idea! What if they help! Come on buddy what do you say?. Asked Timon as he jumped on Waaminifu's head. "Timon listen to me." Said Waaminifu._

" _Sure Waaminifu buddy! what is it?!" Asked Timon. "Timon, Pumbaa already asked you that idea!" Said Waaminifu. "Oh, sorry buddy, I forgot about that." Said Timon. "eh Hakuna Matata." Said Pumbaa. "Ok sure. We'll help Pumbaa." Said Waaminifu. Waaminifu and Kiara Both Roared._

 _Soon Kovu, Waaminifu & Kiara ran roaring. "So what's the point of this training?" Asked Kovu. _

_Training? This isn't training this is having fun!" Waaminifu and Kiara in unison. Soon Kovu, Waaminifu, Timon, and Pumbaa ran into a gorge. Soon they end on stopping right infront of Rhinos._

" _Great rhinos! Why does it have to be rhinos." Complained Waaminifu._

 _Waaminifu got in a tight hiding place. Kiara got in the same hiding spot as Waaminifu next and Kovu got in it after her. The three look at the at Timon and Pumbaa. Soon three try to get out after the rhinos passed. Kovu's muzzle touched Kiara as Kiara's muzzle touched Waaminifu's muzzle all at the same time. The Kovu, Kiara, and Waaminifu's Eyes Widened. Once the got out they hear Timon "Yikes I hope there isn't going to be jealousy." Said Timon worryingly._

 _**"Ah yes Jealousy is perfect Waaminifu and Kovu are going to be Jealous of Each other. Zira's chains will be back on Waaminifu soon." Said Msaliti/Kion deep inside his mind. "Oh I agree grandson. I agree. But there is a chance this won't happen." Said Scar deep inside Msaliti/Kion's mind.**_

* * *

 ** _The next night_**

* * *

 _Kovu, Waaminifu, & Kiara Were cloud gazing. "Hey that one looks like a baby rabbit." Said Kiara "hey that one looks like... a fiery great lion of the past over a Volcano." Said Waaminifu depressed instantly. "yeah that does look like that." Agreed Kiara sadly. "hey look at that one it looks like two lions fighting for a scrap of meat." Said Kovu. Kovu notices that his two friends are no longer paying attention to the clouds and are now instead depressed. "Father and i used to do this when i was little." Said Kiara._

 _"father told me that the stars are the great kings of the past." "my Family had a Similar belief before i was bright here and turned into a one and a half day old infant lion cub by the great kings of the past. We believed that the stars were the ancestors of all the good human kings and good lions." Said Waaminifu._ _"Do you Think Scar is up there?" Asked Kovu_

 _"No! i don't he was evil He killed his own guard along with my grand parents who were trying to protect the guard. Uaminika and Aminifu. My birth parents were killed by lightning. by twin brother told me he was turned into a lion cub we are identical twins well we look like it anyways other than our eyes he had blue-white eyes. Remember Kuaminika?" Said Waaminifu. "Yeah now i remember. He got bit by a cobra named Ushari." Said Kovu._

 _"Yeah he was. He Survived. but Zira killed him." Said Waaminifu. **"This is not good Mufasa. There is going to be Jealousy i have to pick one. Love has already started." Said Rafiki as he watched the three.**_

"Asante sana Squash banana, wewe nugu mimi hapana!" Yelled Rafiki. " More like 'Asante sana Wewe Ni , Wajinga na siko! _' Rafiki." And are you sure upendo is in the Started? And if so where?" Said Waaminifu. "No need to correct me! you three are the fools!" Complained Rafiki. The wind blowed into Rafiki 's Hair. "Very well Mufasa. Kiara! Waaminifu! Come, Rafiki Knows the way." Said the wise mandrill. "Where are we going Rafiki?" Asked Kiara._

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Kovu_**

* * *

 _Kovu ran to pride rock and laid down grumpy. "What did Rafiki say? what was Waaminifu and Rafiki discussing? I missed the whole thing!" Complained Kovu._

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile back with Kiara, Waaminifu, & Rafiki_**

* * *

 _Kion watched Rafiki, Waaminifu, & Kiara. "To a special place in your heart called upendi! In other words upendo." Said Rafiki. "Upendi? Upendo?" Asked Kiara Confused. " Me, Her Upendo? Oh-no, this is not happening! this isn't happening." Said Waaminifu as he gulped horrified now. **"Hm interesting Waaminifu is now worried and he knows what Rafiki is doing already! Waaminifu is horrified of being in Upendi what ever that is. I don't know what Upendo is but Rafiki is saying Upendi and Upendo are the same thing. Time to see what happens" Said Msaliti/Kion deep within his mind."**_

* * *

 ** _Upendi song_**

* * *

Rafiki:

 _There's a place_  
 _where the crazy moon_

 _Makes the Monkeys_  
 _sing and the baboons_  
 _swoon_

 _And the sultry scent  
of the lotus bloom_

 _Will carry you away  
(Waaminifu sniffs the lotus flower that Kiara got from Rafiki as his mind gets carried away in the sweet smell.)_

 _Why the hippos swing  
from the jungle vines_

 _And the Rhino rumba in_  
a conga line

 _All the pink  
flamingos are  
intertwined_

 _As the stars  
come out to play_

 _In upendi_

 _where the passionfruit  
grows Sweet  
_

 _And it's so divine(Rafiki gives Kiara a passion fruit and she eats it._

 _That you lose your Mind_

 _As it it sweeps you off  
Your feet_

 _In upendi_

 _Without a worry or a care_

 _It just takes two_

 _To make it true_

 _Your heart will  
lead you there.  
(Kiara then asks Rafiki where upendi is and he tells her that it is nowhere she doesn't take with_ her  
in _other words no place we don't take with us)_

 _You better watch you step  
'cause the path is steep_

 _Better hold you breath cause  
the water's deep(sings Rafiki as Waaminifu and Kiara falls in water)_

 _It's a long way down  
over Lovers' Leap_

 _But falling's half the fun!_

 _In Upendi_

 _Where the passionfruit  
grows sweet_

 _And it's so divine  
_ _(Suddenly a bunch of passion fruit falls into Waaminifu's mouth  
_ _and he starts to choke until Kiara licks him on the cheek and then it suddenly slides down.)  
That you loose you mind_

 _As it sweeps you off  
your feet_

 _In upendi_

 _Without a worry or a care_

 _It just takes two_

 _To make it true._

 _Your heart will  
take you there._

 _You can beat the bush  
like there's no __tomorrow_

 _From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro  
_

 _But you'll find Upendi  
Wherever you are_

 _Oh Underneath the sun  
(Kiara asked Rafiki if upendi means love and he tells welcome to upendi. and Waaminifu soon starts to realize he's in love)_

 _In upendi_

 _Where the passionfruit  
gross sweet_

 _And it's so divine  
_

 _That you loose your mind_

 _As it Sweeps you off  
_ _your feet_

 _In Upendi_

 _without a worry or acare_

 _it Just takes two_

 _To make it true_

 _Your heart will  
take you there._

 _Waaminifu & Kiara: _

_Upendi_

 _Down in upendi._

 _Way down_

 _In Upendi_

 _Way down_

 _In Upendi._

 _Way down_

 _In Upendi_

 _Down_

 _In Upendi._

 _Way down._

* * *

 ** _End of Upendi song_**

* * *

 ** _"Great Rafiki has Altered the plans. Waaminifu is with Kiara. But there will still be Jealousy. But Waaminifu and Kiara are now out of the picture" Said Msaliti/Kion deep inside his mind. "Yes Kovu will kill Waaminifu or Kiara." Said Scar deep inside his mind._**

 _Waaminifu & Kiara Soon reach Pride Rock. "Hey Kovu!" Said Waaminifu. "Hey Waaminifu." Growled Kovu. "Waaminifu walked in the den. and snuggled into his sister Zuri and Friend Tiifu. "Night Kovu!" Said an angry Msaliti/Kion "Kion, what is it?" Asked Kovu. "Rafiki that's what. Rafiki went all out on Waaminifu and Kiara defining Upendi aka Upendo in an all out romantic song with caused then to fall in love. you know what let's just wait. tomorrow i want you and Simba to run off get him alone and meet up in with the rest for the ambush." whispered Kion as he walked in the den. Kiara the to Kovu and her head on his head before saying goodnight walking into the den. "Hey it's kinda cold tonight why don't you come inside" Said Simba. as they walked in the den_

 _Simba pulled Kovu to the side and they went off. "So Kovu what do you think of Kiara?" Asked Simba as they approached the burnt field. Kovu Smirked Evilly. "Look where we are now! The burnt forest from when i first_ _arrived. and best of all we're all alone! Now!" Said Kovu. soon Lionesses popped up out of nowhere. attacked Simba Kovu went Joined in biting Simba's ears. Simba managed to knock Kovu out and run. Simba then started to climb the dam. Kovu woke up and Showed up at the bottom of the dam. Kovu and Nuka started to climb and catch Simba by the leg only for Nuka to loose balance and both letting go tumbling down. Kovu manages to hold up some logs. Zira helps Nuka out, then Kovu out. I need to start heading back._

* * *

 _ **Please read & leave Suggestions, and Ideas.**_

 ** _-ThsLionGuardFan-_**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Timon! Pumbaa Let's take him to pride rock!" Said Waaminifu._  
 _"Kovu, Zira Ambush!" Said Simba._  
 _"Ambush! No! We're too late. We didn't find him in-time to warn him!" Yelled Waaminifu._

 _Waaminifu, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa soon carry Simba back to pride rock._

 _"It is almost time in three days we launch our attack. And when we do. Nothing can stop us_  
 _We have scar with us who resides in my mind. We must Prevail and if all else fails!_

 _And this battle is lost. I will avenge you aunt Zira! I will Avenge Kovu! And I will avenge you mother!" Yelled Msaliti/Kion. "I must head back._  
 _Bye Mother. Bye Vitani my Love. Bye aunt Zira."_

* * *

 _ **At Pride Rock**_

* * *

 _"Simba! Kion is Msaliti and he is evil to the core. he hates you, Nala, & Kiara. He is the son of Wasaliti and Ni! The grandson of Scar! He is a back up heir,_  
 _He is with Vitani. Vitani is not Zira's daughter but taken in. Msaliti Killed Kopa! I remember as soon as I figured it out he knocked me out. we were at flat ridge rock! Msaliti did it though Jealousy. He loves Vitani." Said Waaminifu. Soon Msaliti/Kion and Kovu Showed up. **"Great! the Secret is out! All these Animals are gathered for Judgement day." Said Msaliti as he deep in his mind.** "Kovu when you first came here, you asked for Judgement. And I now pass that Judgement onto You and Msaliti!" Yelled Simba._  
 _"Great! Just Great! You can't do this to your own son Simba! Waaminifu Lied to you." Lied Msaliti as his eyes turned enraged evil red. "I was stolen from my mother from birth! You Adopted me and presented me as Kiara's twin. Wasaliti's son, stolen from his mother! lived a lie!" "Is this true daddy?" Asked Kiara. "Yes Kiara it is i forgot and believed he was my second born son, my third born cub. Both me and Nala believed he really was our son." "I sentence you two to Exile." Yelled Simba._

 _"Mzingo! Now! give the Signal! tell the Outlander-Backlander Alliance it's time! The Guard ends Today!" Said Msaliti "Yes Msaliti." Soon the Army of Scar Shows up with the Backlander Pride and The Backlander Leopards in the alliance. "Alliance of Scar! Now! Kill the Guard!" Commanded Msaliti. Soon Beshte, Fuli, Ono, and Bunga are all killed by the alliance."Alliance of Scar! Retreat to the Outlands Termite mounds Now! Including You and your parliament Mzingo!" Commanded Msaliti As he and Kovu are being exiled._

 _The Backlander pride, Army of Scar (Mzingo and his parliament included), and The Leopards in the Alliance went to the termite Mounds._

 _"Msaliti... Kion had an alliance loyal to him and Scar and it included a entire pride of lions along with leopards, and the Outlanders who worked for Scar and They killed the Lion guard." Said Kiara stunned._

* * *

 _ **Not one of us (alternated Song)**_

* * *

 ** _Deception_**

 ** _Disgrace_**

 ** _Evil as plain as  
Scars on their face_**

 ** _Deception_**

 ** _An outrage!_**

 ** _Disgrace_**

 ** _For shame!_**

 ** _They Where trouble the  
_** ** _moment they came._**

 ** _Deception_**

 ** _An outrage!_**

 ** _Disgrace_**

 ** _For Shame!_**

 ** _You Know these  
_** ** _Outsider Types_**

 ** _Evil As plain as  
the scars on their face  
_**

 _ **See you later, Alligators!**_

 ** _Just leave us alone!_**

 ** _Deception_**

 ** _An outrage!_**

 ** _Disgrace_**

 ** _For Shame!_**

 ** _Traitors, go back with  
_** ** _your own!_**

 ** _They asked for trouble  
the moment they came._**

 ** _See you Later  
alligators!_**

 ** _Born in grief_**

 ** _Raised in Hate_**

 ** _Helpless to defy their fate_**

 ** _Let them run Let them Live_**

 ** _But do not forget what  
we cannot forgive_**

 ** _And They are not one of us_**

 ** _They have never been one of us_** ** _  
_**

 ** _They are not part of us_**

 ** _not are kind!_**

 ** _Both of them Lied to us_**

 ** _Now we're not so blind_**

 ** _For They knew they would do  
what they've done_**

 ** _And we Know they'll never  
be one of us_**

 ** _They are not one of us_**

 ** _Deception_**

 ** _Disgrace_**

 ** _Deception_**

 ** _Disgrace_**

 ** _Deception_**

* * *

 ** _End of the Alternated version of the song not one of us_**

 ** _~End of exile of Msaliti and Kovu~_**

 ** _At Zira's Termite Mound_**

* * *

 _"Aunt Zira! Mother! Vitani my Love! Me and Kovu have been Exiled from the Pride Lands!" Said Msaliti Aggravated. "How dare he exile my boyfriend." Yelled Vitani. "Mzingo send a message to king Simba, Waaminifu, & Kiara saying that they haven't seen the last of Me and Kovu!" Commanded Msaliti. "Yes Master Msaliti." Said Mzingo as he headed to Pride Rock. "It appears Waaminifu got his full memory back. Alliance of Scar come with me we are going to do a Hyena clan threat Execution." Said Msaliti as he headed to Madoa's turf with his Army and formed alliance with Scar's fiery ghost walking by him in full form. **"Oh dear, I must Inform Sire of this" Thought Zazu as he noticed Kion and his Invasion forces headed for Madoa's turf.** "Sire! Sire! Madoa is in danger! Her and the entire clan! Msaliti and his forces are advancing there as we speak! They are almost there! Scar is walking with Msaliti" Freaked Zazu. "We cannot help them. there is too many! not to mention Msaliti still has the roar of the elders!" Said Simba. "eh good point." Said Zazu._

 _ **"Fools something is coming and they know it but what they don't know is something else is on it's way." Said Msaliti as he and his alliance forces march into the Madoa's turf.** "Madoa. M_ _adhubuti. I see you are outnumbered and you clan is good as dead." Said Msaliti with an Evil Smirk. Madoa and her mate died first then Tunu & Wema died soon all of Madoa's clan was dead. as they returned. "It's done. Now we must Be Prepared. The Alliance of Scar is to stay here at the Termite mounds" Said Msaliti._

* * *

 _"Kiara, Zuri, Tiffi I miss the Guard already. I mean Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, and Ono didn't deserve to die" Said Waaminifu. "agreed." Said the rest of Simba's Pride. "King Simba, Queen Nala, Princess Kiara, Waaminifu! I bring a message from Msaliti." Said Mzingo. "Very well. what is the message?" Asked Simba. "Master Masiliti says you haven't seen the last of him and Kovu." Said Mzingo. "Also Vitani seems very angry with you for banishing her boyfriend." "Wait Msaliti is Vitani's boyfriend." Said Simba both shocked and worryingly. "return back to the outlands." Mzingo took off and returned to the termite mounds._


End file.
